At present, outdoor equipment of electronic products is widely used. The outdoor equipment may be mounted on a pole, a wall and so on. Most of the time, an electronic product is fixed on a mounting rod through a mounting device.
Since mounting condition can not be determined generally, there might be a round rod, an angle iron, a steel channel or a wall-hung shelf at the mounting places, and the diameter of the rod, the size of the angle iron and steel channel probably are different, apart from the above, several pieces of equipment may need to be mounted intensively sometimes. Therefore, a higher demand is put forward on the applicability of mounting device and the installability of engineering.
In addition, in the related art, one mounting device can be used for the mounting of one piece of outdoor equipment only. If another piece of outdoor equipment needs to be additionally mounted on the mounting place, a new mounting device is needed, which is very inconvenient.